This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Methods: Profiling by Matrix-Assisted Laser-Desorption Time-of-Flight Mass Spectrometry (MALDI-TOF/TOF MS) All samples were dissolved with toluene (Samples 4 and 5 were on water, hence, lyophilized first), crystallized directly into a MALDI plate without matrix (Lee et al. 2009), allowed to dry and analyzed in reflector positive ion mode. Samples 1 and 2 were expected to contain carboxylic acid in their overall structures (information provided by the client), hence, were redried and redissolved with chloroform:methanol (2:1), crystallized into a MALDI plate as previously described and also analyzed in reflector negative ion mode. Analysis of fullerenes was performed by MALDI-TOF/TOF-MS using AB SCIEX TOF/TOF 5800 (Applied Biosystem MDS Analytical Technologies).